Akhir Dari Penantian
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Waktu membawa cintanya pergi ke jalan kegelapan. Bagaimana perasaan Terrorblade padanya? apakah Terrorblade juga mencintainya? Apakah Terrorblade juga merindukanya? Mirana tak pernah tau. Dan sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa memberitau... Langit menyimpan rapi jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sayangnya, saat jawaban itu datang, semua telah berubah...


Just a fanfic... modifikasi dari Dota the Movie - Terrorblade revenge yang dibuat WoDota :) tapi kalo di movie kan point of view nya Terrorblade, tapi yang ini dari sisi Mirana nya. Entah kenapa aku lagi interest banget sama pair Soulkeeper and Priestess of the Moon. pokoknya fanfic dota ini hanyalah imajinasi author semata yah... dan kalau ada salah ketik mohon dimaafkan ya?

Desclaimer : Defense of the Ancients adalah milik Icefrog. Tapi fanfic ini punya Ferisa hehe...

* * *

Akhir Dari Penantian

Malam semakin dingin. Angin berhembus keras menyapu seisi hutan. Mengamuk markas sentinel dengan keberingasanya yang luar biasa. Udara semakin tidak bersahabat –mungkin kecuali untuk sang penguasa roh angin, Alleria. Di dalam markas sederhana beratap hijau itu, meringkuklah seorang wanita dalam dekapan seekor kucing besar yang tertidur. Kucing besar berjenis harimau tepatnya. Wanita itu tidak tidur seperti harimaunya. Matanya terbuka dan masih berkilat hidup. Ia sesekali menyibakkan rambut biru lazuardi yang menjuntai membentuk tirai di wajahnya. Saat tirai rambut itu tersibak, nampak muka cantik sang wanita, berkulit putih bening seperti hamburan cahaya bulan purnama. Sebuah tiara kecil bertengger di dahinya, menambah estetika sang pemilik wajah jelita.

Mirana. Begitulah sang wanita ini dipanggil. Kiprahnya dalam membantai musuh dari pihak scourge sangat terkenal. Itulah mengapa, ia menyandang gelar yang sangat luar biasa, The Priestess of the Moon. Sang pendeta bulan, yang berkat dan perlindunganya selalu diandalkan para ksatria di medan juang.

Kini, wajah sang Priestess of the Moon nampak muram. Bulan purnama indah di kedua iris matanya laksana tersapu awan mendung hebat yang bergelayut erat. _Sangat _erat. Ingatanya melayang jauh, menembus batas-batas waktu yang telah berlalu. Memorinya bertualang, menuju masa silam yang dirasanya lebih luas daripada samudera angkasa di atas dunia.

* * *

_Hari itu. Saat takdir membawanya berjumpa dengan seorang Night Elf muda, di puncak bukit saat senja. Night Elf muda itu putra tertua Furion sang Nabi Penjaga. "Terrorblade" begitulah Night Elf muda tampan itu dipanggil. Selembar kain hitam menyelubungi kedua matanya yang konon buta. Telinganya meruncing sempurna keatas, kulitnya biru eksotis, rambutnya ungu panjang tergerai melewati punggungnya yang berotot. Wajahnya selalu nampak muram. Dan dia suka sekali memandang langit senja di sore hari._

_Suatu hari Mirana memergokinya sedang berbaring di rerumputan, menatap langit yang telah kemerahan. Cahaya matahari yang keemasan menyoroti sisi tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada._

"_Eh –" sontak suara Mirana tertahan saat melihat ada lelaki asing tengah berbaring di sana. Tak ingin mengganggu, ia segera memutar haluan dan hendak berbalik pergi. Sampai kemudian si Night Elf muda itu bangun dan berseru._

"_Hei!"_

_'Siapa Night Elf ini?' Mirana membatin._

"_Siapa kau?" suaranya berat, terkesan membentak, tapi lemas._

"_Aku Mirana Nightshade. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu..."_

_Night Elf muda itu agak memicingkan mata melihat ada seorang wanita jelita membawa seikat tanaman obat ajaib di tanganya. "Kau... orang baru?" lirihnya._

"_Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Ya, aku baru saja pindah dari hutan lain...aku sedang mencari tanaman obat ajaib," ucap Mirana pelan._

"_Tentu aku tahu..." wajah si Night Elf muda memburam hebat, "Orang yang tinggal di hutan ini sejak dulu tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku, Night Elf pecundang nomor satu!"_

_Mirana mendekat, sedikit membungkuk untuk menelaah wajah si Night Elf muda berkulit biru itu. Kata pecundang nomor satu bukanlah kata-kata yang nyaman untuk dia dengar. Maka, dengan suara lembut dia berujar._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Terrorblade..."_

_Perkenalan yang mengubah semuanya. Mirana dan Terrorblade. Terrorbade dan Mirana. Night Elf muda yang di cap pecundang oleh orang-orang se desa karena ketidakmampuanya mengendalikan energi. Hanya Mirana yang mau dan mampu memahami sisi kelam hidup Terrorblade. Ucapanya, ujaranya, nasehatnya, cerita-ceritanya, semua mengandung kelembutan dan ketulusan untuk kawan barunya itu._

_Tanpa Mirana sadari, ia mulai terpikat pada ketegaran Terrorblade. Namun rasa itu ia tahan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Ia simpan dalam salah satu ruang di hati terdalamnya. Ruang hati yang paling indah –yang mengaksarakan segala diskripsi cinta. Dan rasa._

_Suatu hari... Terrorblade datang ke bukit seperti biasa, menemui Mirana yang telah datang lebih awal. Hari itu, langit sangat indah. Bunga lili bulan mekar dan memancarkan warna-warna yang berkilau. Tanpa Mirana ketahui, Terrorblade telah menyiapkan suatu kejutan luar biasa untuknya. Sebuah gelang warna-warni, dengan aneka spektrum warna nampak berlari-lari di lintasan sirkularnya._

"_Untukmu..." ucap Terrorblade lembut, mengulurkan gelang indah itu._

"_Benarkah?" Mirana menjerit kecil, "Terimakasih Terrorblade. Aku suka sekali!" suka. Ya. Sangat suka. Siapa yang tidak suka menerima pemberian dari seorang yang sangat dicintainya? Hati Mirana bersorak keras saat gelang itu melingkari pergelangan tangan rampingnya. Cantik sekali._

"_Haha, itu peninggalan Ibu... adikku bahkan tidak tau kalau aku punya gelang peninggalan Ibu..." aku Terrorblade lirih. Saat itulah Mirana mendongak, bagai mendengar sesuatu yang sangat asing._

"_Kau punya adik?" tanya Mirana heran. Selama ini bukankah Terrorblade tidak pernah bercerita soal saudara-saudaranya? Terrorblade nampak menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup. Lalu, dengan nada suara riang yang terkesan dibuat-buat dia berjanji akan mengenalkan Mirana pada adiknya._

_Adik Terrorblade. Seseorang yang mengubah dirinya dan Terrorblade sekaligus..._

* * *

"Mirana!" tiba-tiba seseorang membangunkan Mirana dari lamunan panjang yang sedang ia nikmati. Wanita cantik itu segera bangun, menyingkirkan lengan-lengan harimaunya dari tubuh dan berdiri. Di arah pintu nampaklah seorang Night Elf laki-laki berkulit biru. dia berjalan mendekati Mirana dengan langkah mantap. Rambut ungunya yang tergerai, menyentuh punggungnya yang berotot.

"Ayah meminta kedatanganmu untuk rapat sentinel di Hunter`s Hall. Sekarang." instruksinya sambil membetulkan letak kain hitam yang menutupi kedua matanya yang konon buta itu. "Aku diperintahkan untuk menjemputmu."

Mirana mengangguk. Sebelah tanganya meremas gelang warna-warni yang melingkari tanganya yang lain. "Baiklah..." jawabnya setengah berbisik, "Magina."

Night Elf berkulit biru itu Magina, Adik kembar Terrorblade. Duplikat sang pangeran yang diam-diam dicintai Mirana. Mirana segera membangunkan harimau tunggangan setianya, lalu keluar markas. Menantang amukan angin untuk mencapai tempat rapat yang diinstruksikan Nabi Penjaga, Furrion the Prophet. Yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Terrorblade dan Magina...

"Hati-hati!" seru Magina saat mereka berdua mulai melangkah keluar markas. Angin menampar muka mereka berdua keras-keras. Harimau putih Mirana mengaum tak nyaman. Hanya beberapa langkah dari markas, mereka bertiga sudah berhenti lagi.

"Anginya..." keluh Mirana.

"Turun dari harimau mu, Mirana... kau bisa berlindung di balik punggungku," kata Magina. Mirana nampak tidak setuju dengan usul itu, tapi belum sempat Mirana membuka mulut, Magina sudah menarik tanganya ke bawah. Menyeret Mirana dengan lembut sampai dia turun dari punggung kucing besarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Magina dengan suara lunak, "Tetap di belakangku. Jadi kalau kita bertemu creep hutan, aku bisa melindungimu."

Mirana terkesiap untuk beberapa saat. Dipandanginya mata buta itu dengan intens. Kain hitamnya sama sekali tak berbeda dengan milik Terrorblade. Semua sifat fisik yang Magina miliki sama dengan Terrorblade. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Mirana menolak, "Aku Priestess of the Moon. Mengatasi aliansi musuh saja aku tidak kesulitan. Apalagi hanya mengatasi angin seperti ini..."

Tapi seakan tak mendengar Mirana, Magina tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Mirana dan menariknya pelan sampai wanita berambut biru itu merapat ke punggung kananya. Wajah Mirana setinggi belikatnya. Tubuh ramping Mirana juga hanya setengah dari tubuh kekarnya. Maka, dalam naungan tubuh Magina, angin pun tak bisa menjamah badan sang penguasa kekuatan bulan. Telinga runcing Mirana bergerak-gerak gugup saat tanganya dan tangan sang Night Elf buta semakin menyatu dalam genggaman erat.

"Magina..."

"Ya?"

"Aku punya scroll town of portal. Kita bisa memakainya. Jika kau mau." Suara lembut Mirana tersamar dalam angin. Tapi masih cukup jelas di telinga Magina. Dengan senyum tipis yang agak dipaksakan, ia berujar.

"Kita hanya perlu melewati hutan ini untuk sampai ke tempat rapat... kenapa kau buru-buru? Apa kau tidak senang berjalan denganku seperti ini?"

"Bukan–" spontan Mirana menyahut, tapi dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Suasana pinggiran hutan sangat sepi dan gelap. Hanya ada dia dan seorang Night Elf laki-laki dan seekor harimau putih berjalan bersama-sama menantang angin yang keras. Mirana hendak berargumen, tapi kemudian dia sadar. Magina adalah sang jenius. Tidak ada gunanya membantah apa yang dikatakanya.

Mirana diam.

Hatinya ikut diam.

Hanya pikiranya yang melayang, membayangkan bahwa seseorang yang tengah menggenggam tanganya ini adalah Terr... tidak! Dia tak boleh terjebak dalam perasaan rumit yang diciptakanya sendiri. Di medan perang, 'perasaan' adalah pembunuh yang paling mematikan. Maka, dengan sigap Mirana melepaskan gandengan Magina, dan melompat ke punggung harimaunya. Dengan tangkas dia melempar satu Scroll Portal ke tangan Magina, lalu dia membuka satu Scroll Portal lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Dalam waktu singkat, sihir Scroll Portal membawa mereka sampai ke area Fountain. Tempat suci para pejuang. Banyak kesatria yang sudah berkumpul di sana dan berjalan menuju satu tempat : bangunan Hunter`s Hall, tempat rapat yang diinstruksikan Furion the Prophet.

Mirana dan Magina memasuki tempat itu bersamaan dan mengambil tempat di sekitar ksatria yang lain.

"Para pejuang sentinel!" suara menggelegar Furion terdengar memantul di seluruh penjuru ruangan, "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya pasukan Scourge berhasil mendesak pertahanan tengah kita! Dua Hunter`s Hall telah rusak parah, dan satu runtuh. Ancient protector di lane tengah mengalami kerusakan berat. Kita harus menyusun taktik baru untuk menekan serangan Scourge!"

Sorak sorai membahana. Para ksatria merapal umpatan terbaik mereka untuk Scourge, yang memang sedang rajin melakukan invasi ke kompleks Fountain untuk meruntuhkan Pohon Dunia.

"Kita akan menghimpun kekuatan baru, dan melakukan serangan balik ke markas mereka! Strategi penyergapan telah disusun oleh para intel perang terbaik kita. Mulai sekarang, dihimbau untuk semua pasukan sentinel menaikan kewaspadaan sampai level satu!"

Angin berdengung keras di luar sana, meningkahi suara Furion yang menggelegar, meningkahi sorak-sorai semangat para pejuang. Nafsu membantai terpancar dari mata masing-masing, seakan hendak menelan pasukan Scourge malam ini juga.

Mirana mendesah. Di ujung meja, dia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu mengelus tengkuk harimau putihnya perlahan.

"Wajahmu muram sekali," komentar Luna, yang juga sama-sama penguasa kekuatan bulan. Luna juga tengah mengelus tengkuk macan hitamnya.

"Entahlah Luna. Ada banyak hal yang mengusikku akhir-akhir ini..." keluh Mirana pelan, "Padahal sebentar lagi perang..."

Luna memicingkan mata memandang sahabatnya itu. Perlahan, diraihnya tangan Mirana dan dia berucap lirih, "Dewi Bulan bersamamu. Jangan khawatir..."

"Ya..." Mirana menarik tanganya, "Kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja."

Luna menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang, dan melihat sosok ksatria yang berada di samping Mirana. Ksatria andalan Night Elf, Magina the Antimage. Lalu dia berbisik, "Apa yang mengusikmu Mirana? Apa hubunganmu dengan Magina sedang buruk?"

Sontak, Mirana menegang. Dengan wajah pucat, ditatapnya Luna dengan ekspresi tidak senang. "Apa-apaan kau," tegurnya seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri seolah tak ingin perkataan Luna barusan didengar oleh siapapun. Beruntung, percakapan itu hanya didengar olehnya. "Tidak ada hubunganya dengan Magina!" ujar Mirana tegas. Dia menegakkan badan dan memilih untuk tidak meladeni Luna lagi.

"Dewi Bulan bersamamu..." bisik Luna lagi. Tapi Mirana memilih untuk tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

Rapat selesai. Furion membentuk aliansi dengan manusia, dan semua ksatria diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di fountain sebelum matahari terbit. Semua ksatria pun bergegas pulang ke markas, atau bergerombol di toko-toko yang ada di fountain untuk menyiapkan bekal perang.

"Mirana, aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke markas," tiba-tiba Magina menepuk pelan bahu Mirana.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih ada urusan di sini... maksudku, aku masih harus menyiapkan bekal untuk besok..." tolaknya halus.

"Maksudmu kau ingin ke toko di fountain? Aku juga ingin kesana...ayo!"

"Tidak, Magina. Kau duluan saja..."

"Tapi..."

"MAGINA!"

Magina diam. Mirana diam. Miranalah yang pertama kali berbalik, dan menuntun harimaunya menjauh dari situ, meninggalkan Magina yang tercengang dengan ucapan keras si cantik penguasa bulan itu. Dan dia hanya pasrah melihat Mirana menuntun harimaunya keluar dari bangunan..

Di toko Sena the Accesorizer, terlihat Mirana sedang memilih-milih beberapa item. Sementara angin di luar sana masih mengamuk dengan kejamnya. Tanpa Mirana sadari, seseorang mendekat. Seorang Elf berkulit biru yang bertanduk ganda. Jubahnya berkibar keras mengikuti tarian angin. Dialah Furion the Prophet.

"Sena, Slippers of Agility dua pasang!" instruksinya pada Sena, pemilik toko yang berambut pirang. Mirana tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Furion yang tiba-tiba. Dengan canggung dia menyapa.

"Selamat malam, Prophet."

"Selamat malam, Priestess of the Moon. Apa yang membuat wajahmu begitu buram? Tadi aku melihat kau bertengkar dengan Luna Moonfang karena dia menyebut-nyebut nama anakku..." Furion terkekeh. Tapi candaan itu semakin memburamkan wajah cantik Mirana. Diletakkanya dua batang iron wood branch yang tadi hendak dibelinya, dan dia mendekati Furion.

"Prophet... bisa kita bicara?"

* * *

Mirana dan Furion berdiri sejajar di dekat api unggun di tengah-tengah area fountain. Angin menggoyahkan api itu dan membuat bayangan mereka berdua seolah menari di tanah.

"Jadi... kau hendak bertanya soal anakku Si Terrorblade?" tanya Furion.

"Ya... Maksudku... sudah setahun ini dia menghilang... bahkan Sentinel tak pernah mencarinya. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Prophet?" keluh Mirana, "Terrorblade adalah ksatria sentinel!"

Furion terdiam. Mirana terdengar agak 'memaksa' saat menyebut Terrorblade adalah ksatria. Selama dia masih berada di sini, tidak ada satupun yang menganggap dia ksatria. Bahkan dia di cap pecundang gara-gara Chen the Holyknight mengeluarkan vonis kejam yang mengatakan bahwa Terrorblade tidak bisa mengendalikan energi. Tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan adik kembarnya, Magina the Antimage yang jenius.

"Aku pernah membicarakan ini dengan Holyknight..." akhirnya Furion berujar dengan berat hati, "Ada prediksi bahwa dia kini dia sedang mencari kekuatan baru. Aku juga takut kalau dia melarikan diri ke Scourge dan mencari guru disana..."

Mirana diam.

"Ingatkah kau? Syllabear ditemukan tewas di atas bukit waktu itu. Semua orang –termasuk aku – tahu bahwa Syllabear duel melawan Terrorblade saat itu!"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Terrorblade pembunuh?" Mirana sangsi.

"Bukan... yang kupikirkan adalah, Syllabear adalah ksatria yang luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin Terrorblade bisa membunuhnya, padahal dia tidak bisa mengendalikan energi? Dengan cara apa dia membantai Syllabear? Bukankah itu artinya ada yang membantunya? Yang lebih kukhawatirkan adalah, bagaimana jika _yang membantu _dia itu adalah kekuatanya sendiri? Kekuatan yang tertidur di dalam diri Terrorblade sendiri? Dia pemuda yang labil! Bisa jadi dia mencari cara untuk mengembangkan kekuatanya sendiri."

Penjelasan panjang Furion membuat Mirana bungkam. Bungkam dalam sesal.

"Prophet... tidak bisakah kita mengusahakan cara untuk menemukan Terrorblade?" lirih Mirana seraya meremas gelang di tangan kirinya.

"Tidak semudah itu, Priestest of the Moon. Sebaiknya pulanglah ke markas dan siapkan dirimu untuk besok. Sesuai rencana, kau ada dalam timku. Bersama anakku Magina dan Nona Crystal Maiden."

"Tapi...!"

"Kenapa kau begitu mengurusi Terrorblade?!" tukas Furion. "Aku juga merindukanya! Dia anakku! Aku lebih memikirkanya daripada kau. Tapi apakah menemukan kembali Terrorblade adalah hal yang mudah?" suara Furion melengking, "Pulanglah ke markasmu sekarang. Ini perintah!"

Furion pergi. Meninggalkan Mirana di sisi api unggun, dengan rambut berkibar. Suara kibaranya bagai simponi perih yang menghujam dalam di ulu hatinya. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Apakah kau menyukai kakak?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyahut dari arah belakang Mirana. Dia segera berbalik kaget.

"Magina...?"

"Apa kau menyukai kakak?" ulang Magina lagi, dengan alis tertekuk pertanda sebuah kekecewaan.

"Aku..."

"Inikah yang membuatmu murung seharian ini? Karena kau rindu kakakku?" Magina mendekat. Suaranya bergetar pilu.

"Magina, bukan itu..."

"Inikah yang membuatmu... menjauhiku seharian ini?"

Mirana menggeleng panik. "Bukan!" tukasnya, "Kenapa kau menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Mata dan sikapmu mengatakan semuanya, Mirana!" jawab Magina dingin.

Mirana diam. Dia mundur selangkah. Walau mencoba menantang Magina, dia tau dia akan kalah. Kini mereka tidak sedang bertempur senjata. Tapi perasaan. Perasaan adalah alat pembunuh yang paling mematikan. Mematikan semuanya...

"Apa masalahmu Magina?" tanya Mirana pelan, "Kenapa kau tampak... marah? Aku sahabat Terrorblade! Aku sahabatmu!"

Para pemilik toko mulai melongok keluar toko mereka dan menonton pertengkaran kecil ini. Beberapa ksatria yang masih di sana pun menyempatkan diri mengintip sepasang Night Elf muda ini.

"Harusnya aku tau. Kau hanya menganggapku sahabat. Kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih walau selama ini aku selalu ada di sisimu!" Magina berkata dengan dingin. Lebih dingin daripada sihir es yang diciptakan Rylai Crestfall the Crystal Maiden, ksatria es paling hebat di sentinel.

"Kau berharap aku menganggapmu apa? Kau dan Terrorblade... kalian..."

Magina menghentakkan tanganya yang dilapisi Moonblade. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Mirana dengan dada dipenuhi kekecewaan. Sangat kecewa. Dan saat itulah Mirana sadar, dia baru saja mematahkan hati seorang laki-laki. Tidak dengan pedang atau panah. Hanya cukup dengan _perasaan_.

* * *

Mirana melangkah gontai ke toko Ancients of Wonders untuk membeli beberapa Scroll Portal. Toko tua itu berderit parah ketika Mirana masuk. Sambil mengambil beberapa Scroll Portal, dia berjumpa dengan seorang Night Elf hijau yang menunggang serigala putih besar. Dialah Chen the Holyknight. Ksatria suci yang dulu pernah memvonis Terrorblade... yang membuat Terrorblade dicaci seisi desa... dan membuatnya menghilang sampai sekarang.

"Selamat Malam, Holyknight..." sapanya.

"Selamat Malam, Priestess of the Moon," jawabnya dingin sambil mengantongi beberapa Scroll Portal juga, "Malam yang bagus untuk bertengkar dengan anak Prophet."

Mirana tertawa pahit. "Tadi kami tidak bertengkar. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan Terrorblade..."

Gerakan tangan Chen terhenti. "Terrorblade? Maksudmu anak Prophet yang satu?"

"Iya... Putra sulung Prophet..."

"Kau memikirkan dia?" tanya Chen.

"Iya...maksudku, tidak. Maksudku... tidak terlalu..." Mirana menggeleng panik, "Kukira aku harus mengurus perang besok daripada mengurus Terrorblade..."

"Kau nampak sangat memikirkanya, Priestess of the Moon," komentar Chen, "Terlihat jelas di matamu. Dasar Elf muda..."

"Ya, kau benar... aku memang tidak bisa membohongi diriku. Benarkan dia bergabung dengan Scourge?" tanya Mirana spontan, "Aku baru saja membicarakan itu dengan Prophet. Apakah betul Terrorblade kini ada di pihak musuh kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika iya... bukankah kita akan menemukanya cepat atau lambat?" Chen kemudian berlalu, memacu serigala putihnya pergi dari toko itu. Mirana hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tidak boleh seperti ini..." lirihnya sambil bersiap untuk pergi juga.

Mirana bergegas pulang ke markas dan beristirahat. Di dalam lelapnya, dia mengigaukan seseorang. Mulutnya tak berhenti merapal nama seseorang.

Seseorang yang bertahta erat di hatinya...

...

Fajar menyingsing. Para ksatria Sentinel mulai berderap keluar area fountain menuju medan perang. Pasukan penyergap maju, memancing musuh dengan hujan panah mereka, membuat musuh tidak punya celah untuk melawan. Saat musuh mulai kalang kabut dan mundur, hero sentinel maju, mendesak sampai ke tower pertama Scourge. Saat musuh keluar dari kegelapan dan bergerak maju, hantaman api dan fiery soul dari Lina Inverse the Slayer sudah menyambut mereka. Membuat mereka kalang kabut ke belakang, menerima hujan panah lagi dari pasukan. Setelah serangan panah kedua, sebagian ksatria mundur ke belakang, membiarkan pasukan treant memimpin. Taktik ini seolah mengundang musuh untuk semakin mendekat ke arah fountain. Padahal di belakang mereka, creep-creep hutan yang telah diperbudak Chen the Holyknight (dengan sihir Holy Persuasion) telah menghadang. Chen juga memperbudak beberapa Necromancer untuk ditempatkan di sekitar area fountain, berjaga-jaga bila ada musuh bisa mencapai area itu. Saat semua kekuatan musuh berpusat pada medan perang yang dipenuhi creep-creep hutan dan hujan tembakan dari musuh, beberapa ksatria sentinel bergerak lewat jalur hutan, melakukan serangan dari arah belakang.

"Mirana, jalan lebih cepat!" teriak Rylai tidak sabar.

"Maaf, aku tidak membeli Boot of Speed kemarin," jawab Mirana seadanya. Matanya agak nanar menatap Rylai yang berlari kencang di belakang Magina. "Rylai, mana Prophet?" tanyanya.

"Prophet sedang mengirim treant-treant nya ke lane tengah. Kudengar situasi di sana memburuk," jawab Rylai.

"Apakah sergapanya gagal?" tanya Mirana lagi.

"Bukan... seharusnya Magina ikut di lane tengah untuk menguras _mana _mereka, tapi dia malah memilih ikut tim ini agar bisa bersamamu!"

"RYLAI!" teriak Magina marah, "Diam! Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke perbatasan!"

Mereka bertiga sampai ke perbatasan, di tepi sungai yang gelap dan suram. Di satu sisi sungai itu dipenuhi pohon dan rumput hijau yang lebat. Di sisi yang lain dipenuhi pohon mati tak berdaun yang busuk. Tengkorak dan potongan daging makhluk hidup berserakan dimana-mana. Itulah wilayah Scourge... wilayah parah dan tempat mayat buruk rupa berkumpul. Dan di tempat para mayat buruk rupa itulah... sesuatu telah menanti mereka bertiga!

"Kita tunggu ayah di sini," perintah Magina.

"Kenapa harus menunggu Prophet?" tanya Rylai.

"Ini taktiknya..." Magina merendahkan suaranya, "Saat ayah datang, kita sama-sama mendekat ke wilayah mereka. Lalu, yang pertama akan menyambut kita adalah ghoul dan necromancer... Mirana, Rylai, ini tugas kalian menghabisi mereka. Aku akan menghancurkan Meat Wagonnya lalu mundur sampai tidak terlihat oleh mereka. Saat ada hero musuh datang, ayah akan mengurungnya dengan Skill Sprout. Aku akan melakukan Blink dan membabat musuh yang sudah dikurung ayah!"

"Dimengerti!" jawab Mirana dan Rylai.

Mereka lalu bersembunyi di balik pepohonan, dalam kegelapan hutan. Rylai mengawasi daerah sekelilingnya dengan Sentry Ward, kemudian duduk di samping pohon besar di tepi sungai, memasang mata dan telinga dengan baik, seraya membersihkan tongkat es nya.

Mirana memarkir harimaunya di tengah kerimbunan pohon, bekas tempat creep hutan bersarang. Sementara dia sendiri bersandar di sebuah pohon di area yang agak terbuka di tengah-tengah hutan. Dia berharap Prophet segera muncul.

Magina berada di seberang sungai. Merapat di pohon gundul yang ada di sana dengan wajah waspada.

"Perasaanku tidak enak," gumam Mirana. Diliriknya Magina di antara kerimbunan pohon-pohon. Dia nampak antusias dalam penyerangan ini. Perlahan, Mirana berjalan ke arah Magina, dengan hati cemas dan serba tak nyaman.

"Magina..." panggilnya lembut sambil bersiap menyeberangi sungai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desis Magina, "Kembali ke tempatmu!"

Seolah tidak mendengar perkataan Si Antimage, Mirana tetap menyeberang, mendekati Magina. Diulurkanya sebuah botol berwarna abu-abu pekat. "Smoke of Deceit. Kau akan membutuhkanya," ucap Mirana tulus.

"Jangan-jangan kau repot-repot membeli benda ini sampai kau lupa membeli Boot of Speed mu!" komentar Magina datar.

"Memang. Aku memang membeli ini untukmu. Karena aku tau kau akan lebih membutuhkanya daripada aku membutuhkan Boot of Speed ku..."

Magina diam, menerima botol itu dengah setengah hati. "Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" komentarnya dengan suara parau.

"Karena kau... sahabatku." jawab Mirana jujur.

"Mirana..."

"Jangan sampai pertengkaran kita semalam menjadikan kita musuh, padahal kita berada dalam kubu yang sama. Sama-sama pejuang sentinel!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mirana lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke pos nya semula, mendadak dia mendengar Magina berteriak, "MIRANA AWAS!"

Sekelompok ghoul berderap ke arah mereka. Wujud belulang anjing yang merangkak cepat dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang berkuku kotor, serta sekelompok Necromancer bertanduk yang melancarkan sihir-sihir.

Dengan sigap –refleks pejuang andalan Sentinel – Mirana menarik anak panahnya dan membidik ghoul-ghoul buruk rupa itu. Panah-panahnya melesat kencang dan membelok-belok fleksibel sesuai posisi musuh. Hujan anak panahnya dikombinasi dengan tembakan es Rylai, yang membuat para ghoul panik ; tapi mereka terus merangsek ke depan mendesak ketiga pejuang sentinel itu.

"Kita lengah! Kita berada terlalu dekat dengan jarak deteksi mereka!" Mirana berseru sambil terus melontarkan anak-anak panahnya.

"Kita tidak punya treant!" seru Rylai.

"Kita harus menghadapinya tanpa treant!" sentak Magina yang tengah mengayunkan Moonblade besarnya, membantai beberapa ghoul dengan cepat.

Tapi para ghoul merangsek terus, dan Meat Wagon terus melemparkan senjata yang siap memuncratkan darah siapapun yang terkena! Ghoul terus bertambah, dan darah Magina, Rylai dan Mirana semakin tipis.

"Magina, Rylai, mundur!" Kemudian, terdengar suara Mirana menggelegar, membaca mantra untuk memanggil para bintang di langit, "STARFALL!"

Dalam hitungan detik, beberapa kolom cahaya memancar dari langit, menyinari para ghoul dan Necromancer. Lalu, puluhan bintang berjatuhan dari angkasa, menewaskan siapapun yang berada dalam lingkup kolom cahaya tadi. Para ghoul dan Necromancer pun tewas. Tinggal Magina dan Rylai dan menghantam Meat Wagon beberapa kali sampai akhirnya mesin pembunuh itu hancur.

"Kita mundur!" seru Magina. Mirana dan Rylai mengikuti laju lari Magina. Tapi karena Mirana berada di posisi paling belakang, dia sempat menoleh ke belakang, dan tiba-tiba dilihatnya ada seseorang di sela pepohonan tempat serangan para ghoul tadi.

Seseorang itu seperti memiliki... sayap. Dan tanduk. Dan sepasang pedang besar yang berkilat perak. Dan dia... biru...

* * *

"Magina, rencana kita..." Rylai bergumam

"Tetap akan berjalan!" tukas Magina cepat. "Nanti, di saat yang tepat, kita hantam lagi jalur belakang para Scourge! Mirana, hemat _mana _mu untuk starfall berikutnya!"

Mirana diam.

"Mirana?"

Mirana masih diam dan memandang kosong ke arah tengkuk harimaunya.

"Ada apa? Kau lemas?" tanya Magina lagi.

"Aku..." lirih Mirana, "Seperti melihat seseorang di tempat para ghoul menyerang kita tadi..."

"Seseorang? Musuh? Atau creep hutan?" sela Magina cepat, "Pasti itu creep hutan yang resisten terhadap sihir! Kalau dia musuh, sudah pasti dia ikut terhantam starfallmu."

Mirana tidak bereaksi. Pandanganya semakin kosong dan dahinya semakin berkerut. Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar mengusiknya. Sangat mengusiknya.

"Mungkin dia lelah. Kita isi energi dulu di sini," saran Rylai kemudian, yang langsung diiyakan Magina. Lalu, mereka istirahat di tempat itu, agak jauh dari sarang-sarang creep hutan. Setelah minum Healing Salve dan mengisi _mana _dengan Clarity Potion, Mirana turun dari harimaunya. Tapi dia merasa kakinya bergetar lemas. bukan efek luka. Juga bukan efek serangan para ghoul tadi.

Dia ingat siapa yang dilihatnya tadi. Sosok berkulit biru dengan tubuh kekar, membawa sepasang pedang keperakan, bertanduk, bersayap... itu seperti...

* * *

Setelah itu, pertempuran kembali berjalan. Lane tengah memburuk. Pihak Scorge mengirim Icarus the Fire Phoenix . Sialnya dia bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutanya, Frezix the Ice Phoenix dari Sentinel.

Lontaran api dan es tidak bisa terelakkan lagi dan malah menjadikan tempat itu bersuhu panas-dingin ekstrim. Luna Moonfang the Moon Rider dan Tiny the Giant Stone terluka parah terhantam gelombang supersonik dari Akasha the Queen of Pain, primadonanya Scourge.

Saat Tiny maju untuk membalas Akasha, tubuhnya terseret kait mematikan milik Pudge the Butcher, dan tubuhnya remuk dihantam Leoric the Skeleton King. Dia tewas.

Mirana yang terjun ke lane tengah di saat-saat terakhir berhasil memukul mundur hampir semua ghoul, Necromancer dan Meat Wagon milik Scourge serta menewaskan beberapa pejuang Scourge seperti Krobelus the Death Prophet, dan Pudge the Butcher (Double kill ; karena Mirana juga membalaskan dendam Tiny).

Hanya saja, di saat Mirana sedang berusaha menekan Scourge lebih jauh (ditemani Kardel Sharpeye the Dwarven Sniper), dia dihantam meteor milik Kael the Invoker. Kombinasi Quas-Exort-Wax milik ksatria Scourge paling tampan itu berhasil melumpuhkan Mirana, membuatnya terpaksa pulang ke fountain dengan luka parah.

Tinggallah Kardel yang masih berusaha melawan sihir-sihir invoker dengan senapanya. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah kabar bahwa Kardel tewas. Kardel dibunuh seorang ksatria Scourge tak dikenal yang sangat hebat. Ksatria scourge yang menguasai teknik pengendalian jiwa yang terlarang.

* * *

Senja tiba. Matahari mulai tenggelam dan angin mulai berhembus tidak bersahabat. Terdengar seruan bahwa serangan Scourge dari tiga arah telah berhenti. Pejuang-pejuang mereka mundur ke wilayah pedalaman Scourge yang sulit dijangkau Sentinel, seolah mereka hendak menunda perang. Para pejuang Sentinel pun pulang ke fountain. Mengobati diri, atau berkabung atas kematian teman.

"Mirana!" macan hitam yang ditunggangi Luna berderap ke arah Mirana yang masih berusaha memulihkan diri dari hantaman Kael. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, Luna. Kau masih hidup?"seru Mirana.

"Ya! Aku dan Magina baru saja sukses dalam penyergapan jalur belakang Scourge!" pekiknya, "Prophet mengirim treant-treantnya untuk membantu kami, dan kami berhasil meremukkan dua bangunan mereka. Kami juga membantai ular menjijikan dari Scourge tadi."

"Maksudmu Slardar the Slithereen Guard?" tanya Mirana.

"Ya! Harusnya kau melihat aksi Magina tadi! Dia mengendap-endap, mengecoh musuh dengan Smoke of Deceit dan melakukan serangan mendadak di depan makhluk melata itu! Slardar kehilangan hampir semua _mana_nya_._"

"Syukurlah..." desis Mirana, "Kalian hebat. Selamat berjuang lagi untuk besok, Luna. Dewi Bulan bersamamu..."

"Wow! Kau hebat, Luna!" tiba-tiba Rylai berseru, "Kau juga beruntung bisa pergi dengan Magina. Kau tau, pagi tadi aku pergi dengan Mirana dan Magina. Dan aku hanya jadi bystander mereka!"

"Eh?" Mirana memekik tertahan.

"Mirana dan Magina sangat mesra sampai-sampai aku seperti tidak ada harganya di sana. Huh. Mentang-mentang aku ini tipe hero support ya?"

Mirana menggeleng panik. "Rylai! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Rylai dan Luna terkekeh kompak. "Tidak apa-apa Nona Priestess of the Moon... kau cocok kok dengan Tuan Antimage, " mereka tertawa.

"Hey...hey...kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Mirana dengan wajah merajuk. Tapi wajah itu malah membuat wajahnya nampak lebih manis. "Baiklah, itu terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Aku mau ke toko Ancient Weaponry dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, gadis-gadis cerewet..."

Toko Ancient Weaponry lumayan lenggang saat itu. Si wanita penjaga toko berambut panjang yang ada di sana menyambut Mirana ramah saat Mirana meletakkan item Sacred Relic di hadapanya. "Tolong resep Radiance nya..." pinta Mirana lembut.

"Sadis sekali, membeli item kejam seperti ini," seseorang berujar di belakang Mirana. tanpa menoleh pun Mirana tau siapa dia. Magina the Antimage.

"Yah, aku memang sedang butuh Radiance, Magina," jawabnya kalem.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Soalnya aku mau mengajakmu dalam acara penyergapan lagi besok."

"Eh?!"

Tiba-tiba Magina menepuk pelan bahu Mirana dan tersenyum padanya. "Kita punya target yang lumayan berbahaya kali ini!"

"Hmm... tapi kenapa kau mengajakku? Bukanya... Luna bisa jadi partner yang lebih baik ya?" tanya Mirana pelan.

"Aku ingin kau yang ikut denganku Mirana. Bukan Luna!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Mirana sangsi.

"Aku ingin berjuang bersamamu. Dan aku ingin bisa melindungimu. Tak peduli walaupun kau ksatria terkuat Sentinel atau semacamnya, tapi aku hanya ingin... melindungimu." Jawab Magina pelan.

"Walau aku hanya menganggapmu 'sahabat'? Walau..."

"Ssstt..." tiba-tiba Magina mendesis, "Walau apapun yang terjadi..." lirihnya kemudian, membuat wajah Mirana memerah. Dan dia menunduk. Saat menunduk, cahaya tipis rembulan menyinari sisi wajahnya, membuatnya menjadi semakin cantik. Membuat hati Magina berdesir.

"Setelah selesai belanja, temui aku lagi ya? Kuantar kau ke markas. Kita bahas strategi tempur kita besok!" Magina lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu! Magina, kalau aku boleh bertanya, siapa musuh kita besok...?" seru Mirana. Magina menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Retound`jere the Necrolyte!" jawabnya lantang, "Kita pasti bisa membantainya!"

* * *

Banyak ksatria yang masih tinggal di fountain untuk menyusun strategi tempur. Zeus the Lord of Olympia melakukan patroli di area perbatasan Scourge, bersama beberapa treant untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar. Traxex the Drow Ranger melakukan patroli di area hutan untuk memastikan tidak ada serangan jalur belakang. Beberapa ksatria lain masih berjaga di beberapa titik di hutan Sentinel, memasang kewaspadaan level satu.

Mirana menawarkan diri untuk ikut patroli malam, tapi Prophet meminta Mirana untuk tetap di markas, menghimpun kekuatan untuk besok.

"Saya mengharapkanmu besok, Priestess of the Moon," ucap Prophet.

"Tenang Ayah, aku akan diskusi dengan Mirana untuk penyerangan besok. Kami akan menyusun rencana sebaik-baiknya..." sela Magina cepat seraya meraih tangan Mirana, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. "Aku dan Mirana akan melindungi Sentinel... Aku berjanji!"

"Bagus, anakku. Kau memang kebangganku..." Furion pun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan dua Night Elf muda di hadapanya itu.

* * *

Kemudian, mereka berdua pulang ke markas, sebuah kompleks rumah-rumah beratap hijau yang berisi para ksatria bertitle "Hero Agility". Mirana dan Magina berada di sebuah ruangan bersih berlantai kayu. Berbagai senjata tergantung di dindingnya, serta botol-botol obat ditata berjajar di sebuah rak.

"Seperti Laboratorium Goblin," komentar Magina datar.

"Yah... begitulah. Aku butuh banyak persediaan senjata dan obat untukku dan teman-teman..." jawab Mirana sambil turun dari harimaunya. Sang harimau berbaring di lantai dengan damai, dan Mirana bersandar padanya. Dia menarik nafas lega, menyamankan dirinya di tubuh harimau itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan serangan dua arah pada Necrolyte?" usul Mirana kemudian, "Aku akan memanahnya dengan Elune`s Arrow, dan kau menebasnya! Kuras _mana _nya, kemudian mundur... aku akan mengurus sisanya dengan jurus Starfall."

"Tidak semudah itu... Necrolyte punya kemampuan Heartstopper yang bisa menguras darah kita jika kita menyerangnya secara serampangan... lagipula kalau kau sampai terluka, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.."

Mirana diam.

Tiba-tiba Magina menyahut ceria, "Tapi aku suka idemu soal serangan ganda itu! Kita minta Luna dan yang lain untuk mendesaknya ke area luas yang masih memiliki pepohonan. Dari hutan kau panah dia sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak. Aku akan melakukan Blink dan membunuhnya. Saat aku mundur, kau maju dengan Skill Leap lalu turunkan Starfall untuk menghabisi sisa ghoul-ghoul mereka. Lalu kau kabur dengan Scroll Portal ke area hutan lagi untuk serangan panah berikutnya!"

Mirana diam saja.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak setuju?"

Mirana masih diam.

"Kenapa? Kau masih kangen kakakku?" Magina bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat pipi Mirana memanas, hatinya berdesir dan jantungnya berpacu. Dia menegakkan bahu sebentar.

"Hei...hei... kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal itu?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa Mirana? Ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Mirana pendek, "Pertama, aku suka idemu. Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menyebut-nyebut kakakmu seperti itu."

Magina berbisik lemas, "Hei, Mirana. Kau suka kakakku kan? Kau suka Kak Terrorblade kan? Apa salah kalau aku bilang kau kangen padanya?"

Mirana diam, menahan emosi. Dadanya naik turun hendak meledak. Saat Magina berusaha menggenggam tanganya, dia berteriak, "LALU KENAPA? Lalu kenapa jika aku menyukai Kakakmu yang pengkhianat sentinel itu! Kau mau marah-marah seperti saat di fountain kemarin?"

"Tidak," tukas Magina melunak, "Aku tau kok kalau kau menyukai Kakak! Aku tau kau mencintai Kakak! Aku sadar perasaanmu kepada Kakak sangat tulus!" Magina berhenti, menatap lurus-lurus mata jernih dan cantik milik gadis Sentinel itu.

Mirana menelan ludahnya. Mulutnya terasa pahit... sangat pahit. "Magina... kau..." suara Mirana bergetar lemas.

"Maaf ya kalau kemarin aku marah-marah di fountain. Kurasa... aku hanya termakan emosi saja. Saat kau memberiku Smoke of Deceit di hutan Scourge kemarin, aku sadar kau masih punya rasa sayang yang tulus padaku. Walaupun rasa sayangmu itu hanya sebatas sebagai sahabat. Aku sudah dewasa, Mirana, dan aku tidak akan berfikir kekanak-kanakan. Kalau kau memang mencintai Kakakku, cintailah dia. Carilah dia. Katakan perasaanmu padanya... aku tidak akan sakit hati walau..."

"Walau...?" Mirana mendesis.

"...Walau aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu, Mirana..."

Malam itu, langit terlihat jauh lebih buram dari biasanya. Angin meraung lebih keras dan dingin. Pohon-pohon hutan bergoyang dan bergesekan dengan sadisnya. Mirana menunduk dalam-dalam mendengar pengakuan miris itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau... kau juga mencintaimu?" lirih Mirana.

"Aku tak perlu mengatakanya. Bukankah tubuhku telah memberitahumu? Gesturku... sikapku untuk terus melindungimu... tapi aku sadar percuma saja aku berusaha menarik perhatianmu dengan cara seperti itu. Hatimu telah dicuri oleh Kakak... bukan aku."

"Kau... dan Terrorblade... Aku..." Mirana mendesis sebelum akhirnya menunduk meneteskan air mata. Magina memeluknya dengan sigap, menenangkan hati sang Priestess of the Moon.

* * *

Esoknya medan perang memanas. Retound`jere the Necrolyte telah menguras darah para ksatria Sentinel sampai mereka terpaksa pulang ke fountain. Scourge terus merangsek, mendekati area sentinel. Treant bergerak maju dan berusaha mem blok laju para ghoul. Prophet ada di belakang treant-treant itu, di bantu Rylai Cresstfall the Crystal Maiden dan Aiushtha the Enchantress.

"Magina, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Mirana. saat itu mereka masih ada di area fountain. Magina menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa meminta restu pada Guru terlebih dahulu..." lirihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kita temui Guru kita setelah perang selesai dan kita sudah memenggal kepala Retound`jere!"

Mereka berangkat, menumpahkan darah mereka demi Sentinel. Demi kubu mereka. Demi hidup bangsa mereka. Demi melindungi pohon dunia. Magina dan Mirana berhasil berkombinasi menyudutkan Retound`jere.

Mirana memanah ksatria tua itu dengan Elune`s Arrow. Kekuatan Elune`s Arrow berhasil membuat Retound`jere _stun _alias diam di tempat. Dan pada saat itulah Magina beraksi, membantai Retound`jere dengan Moonblade besarnya.

Retound`jere mati. Scourge mundur...

Magina dan Mirana pulang ke fountain disambut seruan bangga para anggota sentinel. Seperti biasa, Mirana dan Magina berdiri di dalam lingkaran para anggota Scourge, menerima sanjungan dan pujian dari segenap ksatria dan tetua. "Hidup Antimage! Hidup Priestess of the Moon!" sorak mereka.

Tapi sorakan kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama, karena kemudian, Traxex the Drow Ranger yang menjadi mata-mata musuh pulang ke fountain dengan membawa kabar yang sangat sangat buruk. Gadis sentinel yang datang dari Underdark (kuburan) itu pulang menggunakan Boot of Travel, langsung ke hadapan Mirana dan Magina!

"Kabar buruk!" lapornya dengan suara berat dan tajam.

"Wow...wow... ada apa Traxex? Kau kelihatan babak belur?" Magina menyahut.

"Guru kalian... Ezalor the Keeper of Light, gugur dalam pertempuran!"

"EEEH?!"

Ezalor the Keeper of Light adalah guru Mirana dan Magina. Seorang penyihir tua serba putih yang menunggang kuda jantan putih juga. Jurusnya bernama Illuminate, sebuah sihir cahaya yang bisa membutakan mata musuh-musuhnya dengan kejam.

"APA MAKSUDMU GURU KAMI GUGUR?" bentak Magina.

"Saat Keeper of Light menjaga gerbang kota... ada seorang penyusup masuk! Para prajurit yang melapor padaku..."

"Tapi Traxex..." sela Mirana, "Para Scourge tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam kota itu! Aura jahat mereka membuat mereka tidak bisa masuk kan?"

"Itu dia masalahnya!" tukas Traxex. Gadis berkulit hitam dan bermata merah ini menatap Mirana dan Magina bergantian, lalu menatap para anggota sentinel yang berada di sana, "Prajurit mengatakan... ksatria Scourge itu... berwajah sama... denganmu"

Jari Traxex menunjuk wajah Magina.

"APA?!" seru semuanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Magina memekik, "Apa kau mau bilang kalau yang membunuh guru kami itu..."

"...Terrorblade...?" desis Mirana dengan wajah pucat, tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Prophet, Holyknight, Witch Doctor dan para tetua... mereka semua setuju bahwa yang tersangka yang membunuh Keeper of Light adalah Kakakmu..."

* * *

Berita kematian Ezalor mengguncang hati semuanya. Tapi Magina dan Mirana tetap berjuang di medan perang, apalagi setelah Scourge melancarkan serangan gelombang kedua. Magina menerima perintah untuk pergi ke Lane barat bersama Chen the Hollyknight, sedangkan Mirana di Lane tengah. Dan sang Priestest of the Moon pun berjumpa dengan Kael the Invoker lagi.

Sunstrike milik Kael berhasil memporakporandakan strategi perang Mirana, dan membuat Mirana terpaksa pulang karena terluka parah untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia tergolek lemas berbaring di pelataran fountain, bersandar pada harimaunya. Saat itu, dia menatap langit. Cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya yang jelita. Matahari pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana dia berjumpa dengan Terrorblade... dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya setiap senja.

Bulan pernah menjadi saksi saat dia berjumpa dengan Terrorblade sebelum Terrorblade pergi berduel dengan Syllabear. Saat itu... Mirana berkata "Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mendukungmu." Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Mirana untuk Terrorblade sebelum dia pergi dan tak pernah kembali.

Sampai detik ini.

Waktu membawa cintanya pergi ke jalan kegelapan. bagaimana perasaan Terrorblade padanya...? apakah Terrorblade juga mencintainya? Apakah Terrorblade juga merindukanya? Mirana tak pernah tau... dan sayangnya, tak ada yang bisa memberitau.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." bisiknya sedih.

"Priestess of the Moon!" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Mirana. Ternyata dia adalah Druid of Tallon, prajurit Sentinel.

"Apa apa Druid? Sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke medan perang..." jawab Mirana.

"Saya menyampaikan pesan dari Prophet. Anda dilarang maju ke medan perang lagi sampai kondisi anda pulih sempurna. Ini permintaan dari pasukan, karena anda dibutuhkan dalam serangan terakhir nanti! Dalam keadaan sangat prima!" jelas Druid.

"Baik, terimakasih Druid..." balas Mirana _Aku memang perlu istirahat dan waktu untuk menata hati_ tambah Mirana dalam hati. Kemudian Druid of Tallon pergi, kembali ke medan perang. Mirana masih di sana, dengan mata basah, wajah pucat dan hati berantakan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di dekat Mirana. Itu tanda bahwa Chen the Holyknight sedang men-teleport seseorang dari medan perang ke sini. Mirana bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan orang yang di-teleport oleh Chen?

Tak lama berselang, lingkaran itu menjadi terang dan muncullah sesosok Night Elf tak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan mendekati mati. Dan Night Elf itu tak lain adalah Magina the Antimage! Yang tadi pagi dikirim ke medan perang Barat bersama dengan Chen.

"Magina!" pekik Mirana keras.

Magina terkulai, sekarat, dengan darah terkuras. Perlahan, sihir fountain memulihkanya. Mirana memeluk erat tubuh tak berdaya itu. "Magina apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang menghajarmu?"

Magina membuka mata pelan-pelan. Dengan suara serak dan terbata dia menjawab. "Ka...kakak..." dia dia tak sadarkan diri lagi. Sebuah guncangan keras menyentak hati Mirana. KAKAK? Mirana lemas.

* * *

Hari mendekati senja. Sentinel kalah. Scourge berhasil mengacaukan markas sentinel dan merusak area fountain. Saat itu, Mirana dan Magina sudah sama-sama pulih dan mereka tengah beristirahat di dekat Pohon Dunia.

"Sore yang buruk," komentar Magina. Langit sudah hampir merah, angin mulai berhembus dan menerbitkan hawa tak nyaman di kulit. Binatang hutan mulai keluar merangkak mencari makan, dan burung-burung sudah pulang ke sarang. Semua prajurit Sentinel berduka dan kecewa. Beberapa dari mereka berkeliaran di area fountain atau Hunter`s Hall, beberapa yang lain pulang ke markas, memulihkan diri di sana.

Mirana menengadah, menatap langit yang kini sudah jingga. "Magina... apakah benar Retound`jere adalah guru Terrorblade?" tanyanya pada Magina.

"Itulah yang dikatakan kakak padaku. Aku telah membunuh gurunya. Dan dia telah membunuh guruku!"

Mirana tak menjawab. Hatinya terasa pedih, akumulasi dari luka yang telah ditorehkan oleh takdir. Dia seakan tak siap menerima semua kenyataan yang terhampar dihadapanya. Sangat tak siap...

"Magina... aku ingin main ke bukit. Ingin melihat matahari tenggelam..." tiba-tiba Mirana bangun, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, nanti saja aku menyusul..." jawab Magina pendek, "Aku masih lelah..."

Mirana pun melangkah pergi bersama harimau kesayanganya, menuju bukit yang menjadi saksi pertemuan pertamanya dengan Terrorblade. Bukit itu tak berubah. Pepohonanya masih lebat, rerumputanya masih tebal, tebing-tebingnya masih seperti dulu. Bunga lili bulan tumbuh di sana dan memancarkan warna-warni yang berkilauan.

Semuanya tak berubah.

Begitu pula perasaan Mirana –tak berubah. Dia tetap mencintai Terrorblade walau kini cintanya pergi entah kemana...

Saat menikmati suasana, tiba-tiba Mirana melihat seseorang di tepi tebing... sosoknya memang terhalang beberapa pohon, tapi Mirana masih bisa melihatnya. Orang itu... memiliki sayap besar di kedua punggungnya!

Mirana melangkah mendekat. Semakin dekat. Dan tampaklah sosok utuh orang itu. Tinggi, kekar, berkulit biru dan bersayap besar. Tulang sayapnya menonjol dan menampakkan ligi-ligi nya yang tajam dan mengerikan. Di dahinya tumbuh sepasang tanduk hitam besar dengan ruas-ruas kuning. Punggungnya dipenuhi gumpalan otot yang berjubel dan bertato.

Itu bukan tubuh seorang Night Elf! "Itu iblis..." bisik Mirana.

Insting pejuang membuat Mirana segera menarik busur dan mengarahkan anak panah tepat di tubuh itu. Tanpa suara... Mirana meregangkan busurnya keras-keras, siap membantai sang iblis. Tapi...

Sosok iblis itu menyadari serangan Mirana! dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, dia berbalik dan melontarkan bongkahan energi mematikan berwarna hijau! SANG IBLIS BERBALIK! Menampakkan wajahnya pada Mirana.

Dan sadarlah Mirana SIAPA iblis itu. Dia itu memiliki wajah yang sama persis dengan Magina! Dengan tutup mata hitam yang sama dengan Magina! Dengan kulit biru yang sama dengan Magina!

"MIRANA?!" sosok bertubuh Iblis yang tak lain adalah lelaki yang dicintai Mirana itu berteriak keras.

"Te-terrorblade?" bisik Mirana, tertahan.

Tapi segalanya sudah terlambat. Bongkahan energi hijau itu sudah meluncur, tepat ke jantung Mirana! Dan saat itu juga telinga Mirana mendengar Terrorblade berteriak. Teriakan penuh sesal, "TIDAAAKK!"

Takdir telah ditulis oleh langit. Begitupula takdir tentang cinta. Dan tentang kematian. Dan saat takdir berbicara, siapa yang bisa menentangnya? Tidak ada... dan tidak akan pernah ada...

Detik itu, jantung Mirana terhantam!

Dia jatuh dari punggung harimaunya, meregang nyawa. Sebuah gelang warna-warni terlepas dari pergelangan tanganya. Gelang yang menjadi tanda keberadaan Terrorblade untuknya...

Tapi di penghujung usia sang Priestess of the Moon jelita itu, dia tau, bahwa sesungguhnya Terrorblade juga mencintainya. Mirana sendiri juga tak tau bagaimana dia bisa tau. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Karena... jika dua orang memang saling mencintai, mereka tak butuh kata-kata untuk mengungkapkanya. Karena alam-lah yang akan memberitau. Tanpa mereka sendiri sadari.

Dan hari ini, penantian cinta Mirana berakhir, dengan sebuah kalimat keluar dari tenggorokanya sedetik sebelum alam mengambil nyawanya.

"Aku... mencintaimu... Terrorblade..."

* * *

Langit senja kembali menjadi saksi. kisah cinta ini

* * *

Thanks for reading Minna-san... Review please...?


End file.
